Look After You
by E. Limberg
Summary: Eventually MacStella. Stella is stalked by a guys she meets at a crime scene. Mac tries to warn her but she doesn't listen. Can he save her when the stalker tries to kill her? Uses song by The Fray.
1. Burnt to a Crisp

**Look After You**

**Chapter 1: Burnt to a Crisp**

"_If I don't say this now,_

_I will surely break"_

"What the hell happened here?" Stella asks, covering her nose as she enters the apartment.

"Someone torched this place," Flack says.

"That's a bit obvious."

"I'd say it was no accident. Luckily it was contained in this apartment. The vic is in the bedroom; I can't even begin to tell if it could be the woman who owns the place."

"Do we have witnesses?"

"Nope. The guy in the hall called it in. You want to talk to him?"

"Yeah. Let me take a look around first." After looking around the apartment for five minutes, she joins Don in the hall.

"Find anything?" he asks hopefully.

"Fire originated just inside the door; I'll swab it in a minute for an accelerant. Everything was pretty much ruined by the fire or water. All I can tell you about the vic is that it's a female."

"How can you tell where the fire started?" a man beside Flack asks.

"Light bulbs melt and point to the source of the heat when they reach a certain temperature. The light bulb in the entrance hall way is pointing to the door."

"This is James Morris; he called in the fire," Don tells her. "I'll call and have someone pick up the body soon."

"Okay. I'm Detective Bonasera. Can you tell me how you discovered the fire?"

"I live a few apartments down. I was going home from work and smelled smoke as I was going by this door. When I knocked on the door, it was hot; no one answered so I called 911."

"You didn't try to go in at all?"

"I'm sorry the woman died, but I wasn't going to risk my life by going in there."

"Do you know the woman who lives here?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I probably saw her once or twice, but I don't know her name or anything."

"Thanks for your help. Here's my card if you think of anything else that could help." Stella turns around and gets a swab from her kit.

James is still standing behind her when she starts swabbing the floor in the entry way. "Can I ask you something?"

She faces him, "Sure."

"Do you think… would you like… to get dinner… with me sometime?"

"I… That's not such a good idea. I mean, with you being involved in the case. Not that I think you started the fire."

"Oh. It's alright. Maybe after you solve the case."

"Maybe," she repeats. James wasn't bad looking, and he seemed like a decent man after all.

"I can go, right?"

"Yeah. We'll contact you if we have further questions."

Flack comes up behind her. "What are you still doing out here? Can't you scientists use anything in there? Or are you scared to be in there alone with the body?"

She glares at him. "For your information, I was out here talking to our witness. And no, there isn't much for us to use in there."

"Whoa, Stella, I was just kidding."

She smiles, hitting him lightly on the chest. "You're not funny."

"And Mac is?"

"I don't remember talking about Mac. And he's not funny either."

"What's going on between you two anyway?"

"First, that's none of your business. Second, we're just friends. We may be closer since he and Peyton broke up, but we're nothing more than best friends."

"I won't tell anybody, Stel. Plus you'd be helping me get a few extra bucks."

"You have a bet on us?" she yells incredulously.

"Of course not. But you can't deny the…," he searches for the perfect word, "…chemistry between you and Mac."

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm going to try to post the next chapter tomorrow if you guys review. Then I'll be gone until the eighth because our band is going to play at halftime for the BCS championship football game. Hopefully the time away will make me feel like posting more often. I don't know what's wrong; I just haven't felt like posting stories lately. I'm still writing though. I've got one other one done, plus another I did for CSI Santa, and two stories are started. I'm making progress on the one but am putting the other one off. This story is twnety-four chapters so I hope you guys will stick with it even though it might be a while. And to add to that only about half is typed so far. But my brother starts indoor soccer soon so I should be getting more typing time. And if you didn't care for this chapter, Mac is in the next one, though I don't think there's anything really between them much. But in chapter four it gets exciting. Mac will have to save her from this guy that is stalking her. Sorry, it's not Drew. This was mostly written before that. So... I guess that's it. I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a good New Year. And please review. I'd like to know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Inappropriate Looks

**Chapter 2: Inappropriate Looks**

"_As I'm leaving,_

_The one I want to take"_

"How's the case coming along?" Mac asks, putting on his lab coat.

"Not very well. The only thing I ended up bringing back from the scene was a swab of the floor where the fire originated. Everything in the place was destroyed. Sid's still working with the remains of the body. The man who discovered the fire didn't have much to add."

He looks through her pictures. "What's this pattern on the floor from?"

"Don't know. An accelerant maybe. Adams is working on the sample now."

"What about the man? Did he seem alright?"

"There wasn't anything odd about the story," she says slowly. "But he did ask me out to dinner."

"I hope you said no."

"Mac, I know it's unprofessional. Even if work wasn't a problem, I don't think I would've accepted."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, he seemed fine," she frowns in thought. "I just didn't like him."

"Someone's picky," he teases.

"Stella, I have your results," Adam enters, glancing nervously at Mac. "It was gasoline."

"Thanks, Adam. Good work," she takes the printout from him.

"Did you by chance print the door handle?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, I got two partials, most likely from our victim but we won't know unless she's got a record."

"It was that bad?"

"Yep. All we have left are her bones."

"The vic had to know him to let him inside. Unless he had a key, there's no other way for him to have gotten in and started the fire."

"I guess I need to go back to the scene. Care to join me?" she asks, smiling warmly.

**CSI:NY**

"There are traces of something in the key hole. He used it to make his own key, then entered and torched the place," Mac examines the door knob.

"I can't believe I missed that."

"It's alright; we'll find him."

"Did you figure out who killed her?" James comes walking down the hall.

"No, we're still searching for evidence."

"Well, I thought of something that might help you: I saw her with a guy a couple times, probably a boyfriend. He might know something; I don't know a name though."

"Thanks, Mr. Morris. We'll look into it."

Mac looks up, finding the man's gaze on Stella's chest, which was somewhat uncovered because of the low neckline of her shirt. He stands, stepping in between them. "Excuse me, but we have more work to do here. If you don't have anything else that could help us, we need to get back to work."

They watch James leave. "What was that for?"

"I don't want you near him again."

"He's a witness in my case."

"Most of what he's seen is down your shirt."

"What!" she frowns in disgust. "He was not looking down my shirt."

"Yes, he was, and he wasn't trying to hide it."

"And you think that he's going to do something to me just because he glimpsed down my shirt?"

"Maybe. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself, Mac. I don't need your help."

**A/N: Mac is jealous. It'll get worse next chapter. I think I'm done packing pretty much. I just have to put my camera and battery charger and gameboy and toothbrush and personal bag into my carry on. We're very limited as to what we can take. We have our instrument, a small carry on with two pairs of clothes and stuff to do on the bus, a small luggage bag that goes under the bus with more clothes, and our uniforms, which also go under the bus. My bags are stuffed. And I'm not really bringing that much. I couldn't fit my writing into my carry on though so it's in my main bag. We can't get to those until we get to New Orleans Friday night. We spend tomorrow night in Cincinati at Great Wolf Lodge, then the next day is all on the bus. Friday we're cleaning a park in New Orleans and going to the hotel. Saturday I believe is the competition and dinner cruise, then Sunday we have a rehearsal, then a social with the other bands. Monday is another rehearsal and the game. Then we leave right after it's over and head home. And we won't be back until Tuesday night if we have good weather. What am I going to do without reading the stories here? Well, I hope you enjoyed this and can't wait for more. I try to update next Wednesday or Thursday. Please review while I'm away.**


	3. A Message in the Flames

**Chapter 3: A Message in the Flames**

"_Forgive the urgency_

_But hurry up and wait"_

"Bonasera."

"There's a man at the front desk who would like to talk to you, Detective," the receptionist says.

"I'll be right there." Stella hangs up her lab coat and heads to the front desk. "Mr. Morris, what are you doing here?"

"Call me James. And I remembered something else that could help you."

"Let's go to my office."

He follows her inside, "You're a hard person to forget, Detective."

"Why is that?" she sits behind her desk, watching him intently.

"Because you're so beautiful." Her cheeks redden slightly, and she looks away from him. "I'd still like to… have dinner with you sometime."

"Didn't you say you had something to help us?"

"Oh, yes. If you dead body is that of my neighbor, I believe she called the guy she was with Tom. Or it could have been Tim."

"Our ME did get an ID on the body; it is your neighbor."

"So what about dinner?" he interrupts.

"I can't go out with a witness on one of my cases."

"Why not?"

"I already told you it's unprofessional."

"I always liked the girls that played hard to get," James smiles.

She ignores the comment, "If that's all you have to add to our investigation, you can go now."

"I'm not leaving until you say you'll have dinner with me."

Sighing, Stella stands. "Just give it up. I don't like you."

"Why does every woman turn me down? I always thought I was a decent guy."

She is about to reply when Mac barges in. "Get out of here now!"

"I was just telling her something about the case."

"I want you to leave my lab and stay away from Detective Bonasera."

"Whatever," James leaves.

"I told you to stay away from him," Mac turns to her.

"He's just a witness in my case. I don't like him."

"Did he ask you out again?"

"I told him no. Then he said something about every woman turning him down."

"Look, he may seem perfectly fine, but I have a bad feeling about him. I'm searching through old arson cases that went unsolved now."

"What's so unique about this fire?"

He holds up a photograph she took of the scene. "Look at the dark marks made where the accelerant was. What do you see?"

She takes the picture and stares at it. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Our killer left her a message," he points out the words to her.

"'What do you think of me now?'" she reads, setting out the pictures to read the message. "It could be James. Or it could be any man our vic ever turned down."

"You do realize what this could mean for you if it is James, right?"

"He could come after me next."

"I don't want to be investigating your death. Is there anything we might have missed that could help us identify our killer?"

"There were only security cameras in the lobby and elevator. I have the tapes, but if it's James, we wouldn't see him arriving or leaving."

"We should take a look at what you have and see if there's anyone else suspicious looking that we see coming or going."

"Alright. I'll meet you in the AV lab in ten minutes. Bring those unsolved arson files with you."

**A/N: I definitely should have updated this sooner with all the reviews from you guys. Sorry. So I've been home since Wednesday morning at two o'clock. And we still had to go to school Wednesday. I got all this math homework to do. And I was too lazy to write my gym essay before I left so I had to do it then too. New Orleans was fun. I enjoyed seeing the Mardi Gras floats and the tour of the city and damage was interesting. I hate to admit it but I was almost falling asleep during the end of the game. OSU was losing and it was hot and I felt sick and tired so I started to doze off. Apparently we didn't make it on TV at all. There were a few cameras that came up to us though. We looked a little fun in LSU colors but OSU hats and pins. Let's see... we got second place to a band in Mississippi but won best music, which is what we wanted since it hasn't been the best marching weather. But the Mississippi band didn't really know the halftime/pregame music, which we thought was more important. We were on the bus for about twenty-four hours coming home; not so fun. And I fell asleep during NY and missed ten minutes. Wasn't the most interesting episode ever. So I posted a DL story I wrote for CSI Santa if you're interested. It's called Christmas Fun. I'll try to update Tuesday sometime. The next chapter should get exciting. And maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll post it tomorrow. Thanks.**


	4. Trapped by Fire

**Chapter 4: Trapped by Fire**

"_My heart has started to separate"_

After an hour of arguing with him, Mac finally agrees to let her go home on one condition: they put a plain clothes officer in the lobby of her building. The officer walks her up to her apartment and clears it for her before returning to the lobby. Stella, exhausted, decides it best to take a quick shower and crawl into bed.

She stands in the cool water, letting it soothe her. As she rinses the shampoo from her hair, she swears she hears someone outside. Then again, she was scared to death that she was going to be killed tonight, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone; it'd make sense that James is their killer since they hadn't seen anyone suspicious in the tapes.

She turns the water off and opens the shower curtain, reaching for her towel. The smell of smoke immediately hits her nose, and she begins to cough. Quickly she dries herself off and puts her pajamas on, lucky she brought them into the bathroom with her.

Placing her damp towel over the door handle, she turns the door knob. Flames block her path to the door of her apartment. The fire also blocks her path to her bedroom where the windows are. Stella is trapped in the bathroom with no way to get help. Her only hope is that someone discovers the fire and calls the fire department before she dies from smoke inhalation or burning to death. Before she passes out from the fumes, she makes out the killer's message: You should have said yes.

**CSI:NY**

On the way home from playing bass guitar at the jazz club that night, Mac passes Stella's apartment building. Worried about her, he decides to stop and check up on her. The closest parking spot he finds is two blocks away. When he gets back to the building, there is a crowd of people outside.

"What's going on?" he asks one man.

"There's a fire in one of the apartments."

"Not Stella too," he whispers, racing to the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there. The fire department is on their way," the doorman tells him.

Mac ignores the man and runs inside. He hurries to the steps, taking them two at a time. Across the hall from her door, he finds a fire extinguisher; he shatters the glass with his elbow and pulls it out. Then he removes the pin, ready to spray the contents on the fire.

For the second time in a year and a half, his foot connects with her apartment door. Smoke billows out of the open door, making it hard for him to see. "Stella," he yells, knowing she wouldn't have heard him.

He sprays the foam onto the fire and tries to get further inside. Something moves on his left, and he heads that direction. Through the smoke, he sees something blue on the ground. He puts out the fire next to it only to discover it is Stella. Tossing aside the extinguisher, he picks her up as carefully as he can in the situation and heads to the door.

As he carries her down the hallway, he checks her over for injuries. Her right arm is almost entirely black up to the elbow, probably from being in the fire. Other than that and the fact that she's unconscious, she seems unharmed.

When he finally gets outside with her, there are flashing lights all around. Mac sets her down on an open area of the sidewalk, then searches her neck for a pulse. His heart beat slows a little with relief but still continues to race.

He takes her unburnt hand in his. "Come on, Stel; wake up. I can't lose you too."

**A/N: It's getting exciting. And I'm getting close to finishing the typing part of it. I think I have like six or seven left. Hopefully I'll get time between now and next Tuesday since I have a four day weekend and only have half days of school the next two days. Midterms. But I got what I thought would be the hardest over with. English. So much to do. But since it was like 215 questions plus an essay, you can miss quite a few and still get an A. And I also had chemistry. I do pretty well in that except it's multiple choice and I almost always get a very low A on the multiple choice parts of each test. Then was band... we just spent the time sightreading for those that passed the midterm/audition and didn't have to do the written part. Tomorrow's Spanish and Pre-Calculus. Neither really bad. But I definitely have to look over the writing and speaking part for Spanish. Then Thursday it American History, which we can use notes for, and gym. Really easy. Back to the story... I can't remember what happens next, but I'll go ahead and tell you that Stella is alright (obviously since there's like twenty chapters left). But she still has this guy following her. I think the chapter after that has some good Mac/Stella though since she's staying in his apartment. With him. I'll update Thursday unless you guys send me lots of reviews. I was so excited when I opened my mail the other day and had four or five reviews. Then I only got a couple more after that. You guys can do better than that. Although I suppose I really should start commenting on your stories too. **


	5. Amputation?

**Chapter 5: Amputation?**

"_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"Please, Stella. Don't leave me," Mac pleads.

Suddenly she begins coughing. He sits her up, pulling her body close to his chest. After a few moments, her throat is clear. "Am I dead?" she whispers, voice raspy.

"No, you're alive, Stel," he kisses her forehead in relief.

"Did we catch him?" she asks, knowing the answer.

"No. We need to get you to the hospital."

"What's wrong with me?" Stella looks down at herself for a sign of injury. She finds a black spot on her pajamas and lifts her hand to brush it off; the spot disappears. She slowly raises her gaze to look at her hand. "What… what happened… to me?"

"Can you move your fingers?"

Stella tries to and they move slightly. "Are they going to have to cut my arm off?"

He smirks, "Unless you want a dead, black thing hanging off your arm." She looks at him in horror. "As long as the muscles and nerves weren't ruined too badly, your arm should be fine."

A paramedic comes over to them with a bottle of water. "You'll definitely need to go to the hospital to get that arm fixed up. I can wrap it up for you until you get there."

"Alright."

Mac helps her up, and they go to the ambulance. In no time, she is bandaged up. He tries to sneak her out of the scene, thinking she had had enough for the night and her statement could wait until tomorrow, but an officer stops them. "Don't you think she's been through enough for one night?"

"All witnesses and victims cannot leave the scene until they have given a statement unless they need treatment in a hospital immediately."

He pulls out his ID. "I'm Detective Taylor; this is Detective Bonasera. If anyone gives you a problem about not having our statements, have them call me."

"Sir, I can't -"

"Mac, I don't mind. I don't know much anyway."

"Sure?"

"It's not a problem." Twenty minutes later both have given their accounts to the officer and are free to go.

"Mac," she says curiously as he drives them to the hospital, "what were you doing near my apartment at this time of night?"

"I… was on my way home from a club; I play the bass guitar in a band there. I decided to check on you on the way home since I go right by your place."

"How come you never told me this before now?"

"I guess I just didn't think it was very important."

"How long?"

"Four years, almost," he pulls the car into a parking spot and goes around the car to help her.

She pauses, looking down at herself, "I'm in my pajamas."

"You don't have any other clothes."

"But I don't have a bra on."

He must use all his strength to keep his eyes from checking. Mac pulls his jacket off, "Here, no one but you, me, and the hospital staff will know."

"Thanks," she smiles appreciatively. They get the paperwork they need and sit down to fill it out. Soon after that is completed, she is called back to be looked at.

"Do you want me to come back with you?"

Stella looks up at him and nods. "If it's not too much trouble."

**A/N: I got to go to the doctor like Stella has to. That must be the next chapter. Then after that they have some issues about sleeping arrangements. And it gets good Mac/Stella-wise. I had to go to the doctor though because we thought I broke my toe for what could have been the third time. I can't remember which foot it was that I kicked the wall with at karate and probably broke my toe. Then last year I broke the one that's hurting going down the stairs. Anyway, it all started Monday when I was getting off the bus... the only way to get out of the bus and go into the school where the bus stopped was to step on one of the those sewer drain things that collects the water when it rains and stuff. So I stepped on it, and when I went to pick up my other foot to step on the curb, my toes went down the drain and got stuck. I fell and hurt my knee. That's okay though... just a little scraped and bruised. My toe, however, wouldn't stop hurting. It was all hot and red and hurt to be touched. So we wrapped it to the one next to it thinking it was broken. The doctor said I have an infection though. He had to use the scalpel and cut into the puffy part to get the stuff out. It really hurt. Not when he cut it but when he was squeezing it. Okay, enough about my toe. I might update tomorrow if you guys review; if not, I'll update Saturday. Thanks.**


	6. A Full Recovery?

**Chapter 6: A Full Recovery?**

"_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you"_

"We're going to have to take the skin off," the doctor says.

"What?" she looks down at her arm.

"The skin has to be peeled off your arm. That should be repaired in a month or so. We won't know what damage was done to the muscles and nerves for a while; it's possible you lost some movement in your hand."

Stella looks at Mac, knowing he'd have to let her go if she couldn't use her one hand. He stands, moving next to her, and rests a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Stel."

"I'll send a nurse in here to put an IV in and give you some painkillers."

As he closes the door, Mac's phone rings. "Taylor."

"Mac, there was a fire in Stella's apartment building, and I can't get a hold of her. I'm really worried about her," Lindsay says really fast.

"Slow down, Lindsay. She's fine."

"Have you talked to her? Does she need a place to stay?"

"She's right next to me. I was planning on asking her to stay with me."

"Okay. Well, tell her she can stay with me if she wants."

"Here, you can talk to her," he hands her the phone.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Stella, thank God you're alright. I mean, you are okay, right?"

"I'm okay. My hand just got a little burnt."

"What exactly is a little?"

"My whole arm up to my elbow is kind of black."

"What?" Lindsay yells.

"They have to peel the skin off."

"Ew. Anyway, I take it you need clothes and personal items."

"Yeah."

"I have a couple pairs of jeans that I haven't worn yet that should fit you. I have extra shampoo and stuff I can send over."

"Thanks." The door opens and the nurse and doctor walk back in. "I have to go. Here's Mac again."

"Can you and Danny take care of the lab tomorrow morning? It's about one now; we probably won't be asleep until at least three. And I don't want to leave her alone until we catch this guy; plus she won't be able to do much with only one hand," Mac explains.

"No problem. Give us a call when you're up, and we'll get clothes and stuff to her."

"Thanks," he hangs up and turns back towards her. They've already gotten an IV in and are about to start taking the skin off. Her eyes are closed, though he's not sure whether it's to block the pain or the image. He slides his hand into hers, squeezing it reassuringly. The doctor gently begins to pulls off the burnt layer of skin. Stella doesn't flinch, but keeps her eyes tightly closed. He contorts his face as it starts to disgust him. "Is there something wrong? Shouldn't she feel you taking the skin off?"

"Many of the nerves were damaged, which makes our job of removing the skin easier. However, it makes it more likely she won't fully recover."

Her eyes open, looking into his blue-gray ones. "What if I can't do lab work again?"

He notices her eyes wandering from his and reaches out to cup her cheek. "You don't need to see it, Stel. And I refuse to let such a fine CSI go."

"Thanks, Mac. For all of this."

"It's what we do."

Suddenly a sharp pain in her arm causes her to pull it away from the doctor. Her eyes widen as she sees what has become of her arm. The doctor takes her arm and pulls the last piece of skin off.

"You are going to cover it up, right?"

"Yes. The bandages will need to be changed every twelve hours. Your arm can't get wet for the next seventy-two hours; after that, it should be fine in plain water so you can clean it. We'll give your physician the information; you'll have to make an appointment with him in two weeks. I'll give you a sling, but you don't have to wear it unless you keep trying to use your arm." The doctor teaches Mac how to wrap her arm up before letting them leave.

**A/N: So I don't know whether they really do peel the skin off or not. But that's what they did to the lady on CSI when she was all burnt up. That episode was kind of gross. Good news... I have finished typing the story. Now I just have to go back through and edit the last night chapters. I was looking today when the next new episode of Bones would be and it said not until the end of April. They said at the beginning of December it would be the end of January. Now I'm mad. Everything is in reruns. And they aren't even recent episodes. But NY is new this week. Yay. I think the other CSIs are out of episodes. NY has one more after this week. What else do I watch... Housewives, don't know about that... Samantha Who, also not sure... that's pretty much it. Just give the writers what they want so they can come back already. I guess I'll be giving up TV for a while since the only reality show I normally watch is Dancing with the Stars. I'll shut up now. Monday I guess I'll update sometime. Then maybe Wednesday. Please continue reviewing. **


	7. Sharing Concerns

**Chapter 7: Sharing Concerns**

"_There now, stead love,_

_So few come and don't go"_

As she had requested, he stops by the lab on the way to his apartment so she can get her bag with her spare clothes out of her locker. He insists on carrying the bag for her on the way up to his apartment.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" she asks once they're inside.

"Not at all. I don't have any fancy shampoo or soap or anything though. And as a suggestion, it might be easier for you to take a bath since you can't get your arm wet."

"As long as I can get the smell of smoke off me, I don't care."

Mac helps her get everything she needs and starts the water. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Slowly she strips and slides into the tub, leaving her right arm outside of it. After half an hour of soaking, she gets out, satisfied with her smokeless smell.

A knock on the door startles her as she does her best to dry off. "Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to borrow a shirt to sleep in so you wouldn't have to put the smoky pajamas back on. I don't really have anything for pants since you're so much smaller than me."

"Sure. And just give me my bag, and I can wear jeans to bed; it's not a big deal."

He opens the door wide enough to put her bag inside and shuts it. She dresses, spending five minutes trying to button her pants unsuccessfully. Frustrated, she exits the bathroom to ask him for help. "Mac, I need some help," she says, finding the room empty.

He comes in from the living room, already in his pajamas. "What do you need?"

"I, uh… can't button my pants."

Uncomfortably he reaches out and buttons her jeans. "There. I thought you could sleep here tonight, and I'll take the couch. I put some blankets out in case you get cold."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No," he shakes his head. "You take the bed; I'll be fine."

"Sure? We're both adults; we can share the bed without it being awkward."

"Okay, as long as it's what you want."

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Which side do you want?" he asks.

"It doesn't matter; you pick."

"You can have this side," he goes around the bed to get in. She continues to stand, staring off into space. "What's wrong?"

"We know it's James, but we can't prove it. We knew he'd come after me next. If I would have put the dead bolt lock on before I took a shower, the whole fire could have been avoided."

"I'm sure he would've found a way to get in, Stel."

She nods, sitting down on the bed. "You're right."

"It's late; get some rest. I won't let him come near you. Hopefully we get him behind bars soon so you're safe."

Stella lies down and covers herself up with the blankets. "See you later in the morning, Mac," she yawns, closing her eyes.

"Night, Stel," he turns off the light on the nightstand.

**A/N: I don't really have anything to talk to you guys about. I finished typing this story Saturday. Maybe I already told you guys. I can't remember. I didn't really start typing the other one I have done. It's only one chapter, takes place after they catch Drew. I've got the lyrics typed though because I hate having to stop in the middle of the story, change the font to type lyrics, then change it back. Maybe I'll get that one done when my brother's at his soccer game next Sunday. I'm not getting much done writing-wise either. I think I have eight chapters of Mac and Stella being held hostage. And they're going to escape soon. After that, I don't know what will happen. Then I've got one story started where she did end up HIV positive. It'll end happily though whenever I get around to finishing it. And I've got a couple ideas for songs I want to use. Iris by GooGoo Dolls and Taking Chances by Celine Dion. Not sure what to do with them though. Maybe I can do some writing at school like last year since I have study hall starting tomorrow. We should be getting our course books so we can figure out what to take next year. I pretty much know: AP Government, AP Calculus, Spanish III (even though I can't stand Spanish), Band, probably Human Physiology, and then English and Health. But I'm debating whether I should try to take the last two at a nearby community college instead of at school. Then senior year I'll take some kind of English, math, and maybe physics, hopefully all at the college, then at this career tech school I was going to take Biotechnology. I could take that next year, but it won't fit okay. Looks like I ended up finding stuff to talk about. Enough from. I'll update Wednesday. Thanks.**


	8. An Awkward Situation

**Chapter 8: An Awkward Situation**

"_Will you, won't you,_

_Be the one I always know"_

Mac is blinded by the sunlight coming through the window when he opens his eyes. He turns his head away from the light, only to find himself staring at Stella. She is still asleep, curled up at his side with her arm draped across his chest. He wants to move, not because he is uncomfortable with her touch, but because he doesn't want her to be embarrassed. There is, however, no way for him to get up without waking her.

As he lays there watching her sleep peacefully, he is suddenly aware of how fragile she is. Ever so gently, Mac reaches out to brush a curl from her face. Her body shifts slightly, face burying deeper into his chest. He softly places a hand on her back. "Awake, sleepy head?"

"No," she mumbles.

"Go back to sleep; it's only ten-thirty."

She shifts her head so she can see, green eyes meeting his blue. Slowly she looks down at what, or who, she is laying on and with some trouble finally manages to sit up. "Mac, I'm sorry I… I didn't mean…"

"Stel, you're right. We're both mature adults. I don't have a problem with it, and you shouldn't either. We're close friends. It doesn't mean anything."

Stella looks away from him, "But sleeping in the same bed as your boss is still awkward."

"I consider you my partner; the only differences between us are that I get more paperwork, more pay, and have to go to budget meetings," Mac touches her shoulder.

"It's still awkward to be in bed with your partner."

He gets up and goes to the closet to pick out a suit and shirt. "Do you want to shower first?"

"I think two showers in the past twelve hours are enough."

"Okay. You can get dressed while I shower; we'll get breakfast at the place down the block, then go to work."

She watches him close the bathroom door before attempting to get dressed. By the time the water is turned off, she has gotten all but her shoes on. She gets the tennis shoes on without any trouble, but spends the next five minutes trying to tie them.

He opens the bathroom door to find her sitting on the ground. "Do you need help?"

She looks up at him. "They'll probably get tied faster if you help."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in tennis shoes," he comments, tying the laces for her.

"Thanks."

"Need help with anything else?"

"I think I'm good."

"Give me a few minutes. You don't mind walking there, do you?"

"No." She goes out to wait for him in the living room.

A few minutes later, he joins her. "Ready?"

"I guess," Stella heads to the door.

Mac follows her, "Are you still worried about what happened earlier?" She doesn't answer. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, Stel."

Turning to face him, she says softly, "I know it didn't bother you, Mac. But it made me uncomfortable."

"I'm not going to do…" he stops, realizing what she means. "You… he still… you're not ready for a relationship with another man yet."

"I know it's ridiculous; it's been a year and a half almost, and I'm still not over him."

He puts a reassuring hand on her back. "It's not ridiculous, Stella. It took me four years after Claire."

"But you didn't kill her," she mumbles.

"You'll be okay with time."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. Updating just kind of slipped my mind... Anyway, I found out I got an A on my chemistry midterm. Like no one else in my class did. They all got like Ds and Fs. Was it really that hard or do they not know what they're doing? I thought it was really easy. Except I couldn't remember the magic number for converting Celsius to Kelvins so I added what it said the temperature was in Celsius to the possible answers until I found a number that looked familiar. And I got an A in English and Pre-Calc too if I didn't already tell you. And band... not that that's an important subject. And most likely gym. That's not too important either. I need to write down my questions for the counselor. I have lots of things about my classes the next two years. And tomorrow would be the perfect day since I won't have math or most likely history to do in study hall. Maybe not Spanish too if she gives us the next workbook page. I already finished it. That class is so predictable... maybe because I had that teacher last year. But I think I got a B on that midterm. No idea how... I got ten out of ten on the speaking part, I'm pretty sure my writing part was good, so I guess it was the multiple choice. I guess I'll find out for sure tomorrow. So... New York last night... not as bad as the one before it. I didn't sleep. Hopefully the last episode is good whenever they decide to show it. Criminal Minds was good... creeping and disturbing but it definitely kept me awake. That guy had a serious problem. I guess that's all. I'll update again probably Saturday. Unless you guys give me like a million reviews. I haven't really kept my end of the bargain though. But there have been so few Mac/Stella stories lately. That needs to change. Lots of Flack/Stella though.**


	9. More Concerns

**Chapter 9: More Concerns**

"_When I'm losing my control,_

_The city spins around"_

"You did this purposely to embarrass me!" she accuses as their food comes out.

"Did what?" he asks, clueless.

"You're trying to get me to make a fool of myself in public when I eat."

Mac muffles a laugh," I didn't mean to. It just kind of slipped my mind." She glares, not believing him. "Here, let me cut your waffles for you."

"Who eats oatmeal?" she frowns at his bowl.

"People who aren't naturally skinny and never gain any weight."

"I feel sorry for you. You can have some of mine if you want; I won't eat it all," Stella picks her fork up and stabs the most syrupy piece of waffle.

"You don't have to kill it, you know."

"If I don't, it will fall on me, and I'll get all syrupy."

He watches her, unsure how to talk to her about an idea he thought of this morning. "There's something we need to discuss, and I hope you aren't offended. I think you need more training in self-defense. It isn't your fault; the police training program doesn't do much in the self-defense you need. But given that you have some guy trying to kill you, I think that it could help."

"And who am I going to get to help me with this?"

"I believe that I qualify for the job."

"I guess you're hired then."

"We'll begin tonight."

"Tonight? But I only have one arm."

"Exactly. He isn't going to wait at least a month for you arm to heal before coming after you again. Hopefully we can get enough evidence from your place to arrest him before he can hurt you again. And even if we have enough evidence, he could be hiding from us."

"Mac, what if the only way to catch this guy is a set up with me as bait?"

"I won't let it come to that, Stella. I refuse to practically hand you over to him. Those things go wrong more often that they work out."

"Thank you, Mac."

"I'd never intentionally put my partner in danger," he smiles. She has no idea how to respond. "If you're finished, we should probably be heading to the lab." He pulls out his wallet to pay.

"I'll pay you back when we get everything straightened out."

"No need to. And we're both taking tomorrow off to get everything settled and get you clothes and whatever else you need."

"Okay." They stand to leave after he puts money on the table. As they step outside, they start to feel rain droplets.

Mac, being a gentleman, pulls his jacket off and puts it on her. "Here, keep your arm dry."

"But you'll be soaked by the time we get to the car."

"And you heard the doctor. You can't get your arm wet for another sixty hours." As they approach the last street they have to cross to get to the car, it begins pouring. He pulls her under a covering. "Let's wait for it to lighten up a bit."

She stands with her back to the glass of the window of the shop behind her, watching the rain come down. A noise behind her makes her turn around. There are puppies in the window behind her; one has its front paws on the window, watching Stella.

He smiles. "Let's go in and see them."

"I don't know; I never really liked dogs."

"All the more reason to go inside and pet them."

**A/N: And you can probably figure out what will happen. I think it'll get more interesting soon; I can't quite remember since I wrote it a while ago. They go to the lab next chapter and everyone is all worried about her. Then something else happens the following chapter when they leave her alone in her office. And they have a self defense lesson soon. That should be good. What else... her stalker comes back and tries to kill her again. Not with fire though. At least not yet. That's much later, like chapter twenty is when there's a major attack with Mac involved too. God, what did I do for another ten chapters. Oh yes, they haven't yet admitted their love for one another. That's got a while too. But I think it's before the big attack. Actually there's two major attacks left, and Mac isn't there to save her in one. I shouldn't tell you anymore. But it does end happily. I couldn't kill Stella after everything else I've done to her. I don't really have anything to talk about... I really need to write, but I haven't felt like it. Study hall isn't too exciting... he gave us assigned seats the other day because we talk to much. The guy that does the study hall is like really fat. I'm not kidding, he's got to be at least four hundred pounds. And he's bald and likes to yell. I'll probably have him again half a year next year. Don't know about senior year though. Haven't gone to see the counselor yet. Really should do that this week since our class request things are do the fifth. They haven't even given them to us yet. And the meeting for going to the college for some classes is like the day before that's due. My mom said that's one way how they discourage people from doing that. She said that someone told her they don't like people to go to the college because it takes tax dollars from them. We don't have to pay for any part of it, or at least not all of the costs, unless you fail the course. I'll shut up. You guys probably don't read these anyway. Please review. **


	10. Worried Friends

**Chapter 10: Worried Friends**

"_You're the only one who knows,_

_You slow it down"_

"What took you guys so long?" Danny asks as Mac and Stella enter the lab.

"We got stuck in the rain."

"You doing okay, Stel? Not hurt too badly?"

"Just my arm," she holds it up.

"Stella Bonasera, what do you mean 'a little burnt'? Your whole arm is wrapped up," Lindsay rushes down the hall to see her.

"It could have been worse."

"You could have been completely burnt to ashes."

"Pleasant."

"I brought you some stuff. It's on your desk."

"Thanks," Stella starts to walk away.

"We, uh, managed to save a few things from your apartment for you," Danny hands her the diamond necklace Mac gave her six months ago for her birthday. "Most of your jewelry was salvaged and a few other things. We put them in your desk drawer."

"Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me," she takes the necklace from him. Mac holds out his hand for it and gently clips it around her neck.

"And if I were you, I'd stay away from Sid. He mentioned something about wanting to see this burn of yours," Lindsay warns.

"I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of which, Mac, don't you have to change the bandages soon?"

"Please don't remind me," he mumbles.

Hawkes joins them. "I can do it if it bothers you."

"Where have you been, Sheldon?" Stella asks as he hugs her.

"Logging in evidence from your place."

"Do we have enough for an arrest?"

"So far we've got some fingerprints and Don's getting security tapes. We should have enough for a warrant for that guy from the other scene."

They stand there, looking around at one another until Mac takes control. "Okay, Hawkes, you and Don watch security videos when he returns. Danny and Lindsay, start processing any evidence you brought back. Stella, we're going to rebandage your arm and then see what we can do."

The team splits up, and Mac leads Stella to his office. He pats his desk for her to take a seat. "If looking at my arm bothers you, I'm sure Hawkes wouldn't mind doing this."

"It isn't a problem; it just bothers me because I don't like seeing you hurt."

"It's not your fault," she says softly.

He gently unwraps her arm before recovering it up. "I let you go home alone last night. I knew he'd come after you."

"He would have gotten me somehow, whether you were there or not. Besides, you saved me; he didn't succeed."

"I suppose," he helps her down.

"Why don't you go help Danny and Lindsay? I'll continue looking through the cold case files and see if we can get him for more than two fires."

"Okay. But don't you be wandering out of the lab alone. You've caused me enough scares to last the rest of my life," Mac teases.

Stella playfully punches him in the chest. "Well, I guess you aren't very god at protecting me then, Mac."

"You'd better watch it, Bonasera; I just might have to get you back for that."

**A/N: And guess who shows up... well, you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter. My mom has a meeting tonight, but I don't really have anything to type while she's gone. I guess I could start the story I'm almost finished writing. Or I could work on my English. We read a couple poems from this collection called Spoon Pond or something random like that. Each poem is like an epitaph for someone who is dead, and the dead person talks a little about their life. Or their death. Anyway, we have to write one of those type things. It has to be like three hundred words. My person is going to be murdered because they found out about something they weren't supposed to. The name sometimes has to do with their life/death, so I was either going to name my person Jane Doe or John Doe. Then we have to get with a partner and create two new people that are somehow connected; some of the people written about in this guy's book were connected. My friend and I are writing about gardners. The one gardener helped the other succeed, kind of like a gardener watering a flower so it grows. That one only has to be a hundred and fifty words though. Not so fun. We would be reading The Great Gatsby but some class still has the books so there's not enough for us to read it yet. And my chemistry teacher hasn't been there since midterms. And she's going to be gone tomorrow too. We were supposed to do a lab, but we can't really do that now. And substitutes have no idea how to balance equations. I know what I'm doing, but I can't explain how to do it to someone. I tried to explain my method to my one friend and she actually understood it. I guess I'll update again Wednesday. Thanks for the all the reviews last chapter. Keep them coming.**


	11. A Surprise Visitor

**Chapter 11: A Surprise Visitor**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"Need something?" Stella asks without looking up as her door opens.

"You."

Recognizing the voice but not in a good way, she looks up. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are you."

"Why did you come here?"

"To give you one last chance; say yes, and you'll be spared."

"If you kill me right now, you'll be caught; my colleagues are just down the hall."

"Prison can't be worse than this."

"You'll find a girlfriend someday if you stop killing every woman that turns you down." Slowly she stands, trying to remain calm.

"No, I won't. They all turn me down; not one said yes. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you say no?"

"First, it's not right when we have yet to convict your neighbor's killer. And I'm not really interested in a boyfriend at the moment."

"Oh."

"And your neighbor probably wasn't interested because she had a boyfriend. Unless you were making that up."

"No, I have seen her with a guy a few times."

"Just keep trying; you'll find her eventually."

He lowers the gun. "Who pulled you out of the fire?"

"My partner."

"The guy at the scene with you the second time?"

"Yeah."

"He seemed a little possessive of you. Are you two together?"

"No, no he's just my partner. And we're really close, but not in that way."

"He meant it in that way. Men are only jealous when someone tries to take their woman."

"We're not dating."

"You lied to me," James raises the gun again.

"No, I swear we're not."

"Why should I believe you?" he pulls the trigger.

Stella ducks, quickly getting under her desk for cover. She hears glass shatter. Then she can hear footsteps in the halls. Afraid he's still there, she remains hidden.

The door opens. "Stella?" Mac says nervously. "Stel, are you in here?"

"Is he gone?"

"He was here? In the lab?"

She comes out of hiding. "Yes."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"He shot at me, but it missed. I think I'm alright."

"I shouldn't have left you alone," he holds a hand out to her. She lets him embrace her, head resting against his shoulder.

When she pulls back, there is a small red stain on his shirt. She touches her cheek with her hand, only to find blood on her fingers as she pulls it away. "I… your shirt has… blood on it."

"It's okay; there's an extra in my locker. Here, let's go clean that cut up."

As he cares for the small cut, she informs him about the attack. "Mac, he shot at me because he thought we were… dating. Which was why he thought I wasn't interested in dating anyone."

Mac isn't sure what to say. He gets up from the bench and pulls the clean shirt out of his locker. Failing to notice her watching him, he pulls his shirt off and turns to face her as he buttons the new one. "Since someone is incapable of keeping out of trouble, I want you in my office in five minutes; we might as well let the others handle this and start on a new case."

**A/N: I guess he'll have to find some other way to kill her. And he does in the next chapter I think, or the chapter after that, but Mac will once again ruin his plans. So I finally went to see the counselor today. She didn't know whether this biotechnology class would be better than taking Chemistry II and Biology II at the high school. But she did say we might be able to work it out with the band director so I could still be in marching band. So I decided next year I'll probably take AP Calculus, Chemistry II, Anatomy, Spanish III, Band, and Psycology at the high school and maybe English and Health at the college. We have to wait until we go to this meeting Monday. Then she said that I should probably ask my Chemistry teacher about sciences and what she thinks would be best. But my chemistry teacher has been there once in the past two weeks. If she's not there tomorrow, we'll have one of the other chemistry teachers so we can do lab. I can ask her. Or I could go see what my biology teacher from last year thinks. I decided not to take AP Government since I have no interest in Government really or British Literature. I'm thinking senior year will be the biotechnology class and English, Government, and some kind of math at the college. And maybe band, but I can't have over seven credits, and I don't know how much each of those are and if I will get one credit for band or if they can cut it to half a credit if I only can do marching season. It's too confusing. I suppose I'll update Friday. Please review.**


	12. Strange Behavior

**Chapter 12: Strange Behavior**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you"_

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No, I'll be gentle," he assures. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know."

"Let's do unarmed attacks first. And since he's made it clear that he wants you dead, we should begin with choking," Mac steps behind her and loosely wraps his arm around her neck. "How would you escape from this?"

"They always said to go for the weak spots during training," Stella looks over her shoulder at him, surprised they are so close. "I… guess I would kick you."

"Okay, that's good to try."

"You don't want me to… actually kick you, do you?"

"No, we'll go to the gym later in the week and practice the physical contact part." He continues to stand with his arm around her.

"Mac?" she turns her face from him. "You can have your arm back now."

"Oh," he removes his arm and looks at the ground, blushing. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"It's okay."

"Let's take a break and try again tomorrow."

She studies him for a moment. "I think you're nervous. You have no reason to be."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You mean a lot to me."

"I won't get hurt, Mac. Do you want to know why?" He looks up, eyes meeting hers. "I have you here with me," she smiles warmly.

He returns her smile, "I'll do my best not to let anything happen to you."

"I know. And that's all anyone ever wants from you," she sits down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Watch whatever you want," he hands her the remote before sitting.

Nothing good is on so she gives the remote back to him. "Here, you can choose." Within the next half an hour, she has fallen asleep on the couch.

Mac is afraid to wake her to move her into his bed, but he doesn't want her to sleep uncomfortably on the couch. Therefore he gently tries to get his arms under her so that he can carry her. As he places his hand on her back, she starts to wake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Stella rubs her eyes and yawns. "It's okay."

"I guess you're a light sleeper."

"Yeah," she stands, stumbling a little.

He gently steadies her. "Why don't you go to bed? You're tired." Afraid of her falling in her sudden clumsy state, he helps her get into bed. "See you in the morning."

"Night," she closes her eyes, not even bothering to put the covers over herself.

He carefully covers her up before getting himself ready for bed. When he comes out of the bathroom, she is already sound asleep. He watches her chest rise and fall as she breathes, assuring him that she is still alive. As he remembers the past few minutes, worry rises in him; something definitely had changed in her behavior since she woke up. He decides to talk to her about it tomorrow.

Silently he closes the bedroom door before heading back to the couch. After the events that morning and finding out about her lack of dating since Frankie, he didn't want to make things worse for her. Rather reluctantly, he falls asleep, afraid that her stalker would come through his bedroom window and attack her without him knowing it.

**A/N: Will Mac's fear come true? I don't think so, at least not right now. But there is something wrong with Stella. I believe the next chapter involves a furry friend for Stella. Then you'll find out what's wrong with her shortly after that. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I kind of forgot Friday and was busy yesterday. I finally have figured out what I'm taking next year. Almost. Oh, you guys didn't hear all about how I got mad at my chemistry teacher the other day. She told us we were all taking Physics next year, or the year after if we didn't have Trig yet. I don't need Physics to be a pharmacist or forensic scientist. I need Chemistry II and Anatomy. But she was telling everyone else that complained to take Physics and another science next year and the other science senior year. So I decided I was taking Physics senior year because I won't have a math unless I don't go to the career school. So next year is probably Brit Lit, Chem II, Anatomy, Spanish III, Band, AP Calculus, Health, and Psychology. I might, if I can't take AP Gov senior year, switch that and Anatomy. And Thursday I almost got in a fight with the substitute during chemistry. He gave us two worksheets to do and apparently one was classwork and the other was homework. I finished the classwork one in like less than five minutes and he was coming around to see if people needed help. When he got to me, I was on the back of the homework one already. He told me to do the other one because that was classwork; everyone else was talking and not finished with it yet. He started to walk away when I said I was done so I went back to my homework; he was really old so he must now have heard me. He practically yelled at me because I wasn't doing the right one. So I told him that I was finished with it again. He's like "Oh" and took it to compare it to the answer sheet. He didn't say anything else to me. I'll try to update Tuesday. Unless I get tons of reviews. **


	13. A Furry Protector

**Chapter 13: A Furry Protector**

"_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me"_

"Mac, that's gross!" Stella yells, waking when a wet tongue starts licking her face. She pushes the slobbery thing away before opening her eyes.

Dark brown eyes stare back at her, and a tongue sticks out excitedly. A tail thumps softly on the bed. Mac stands in the doorway, watching. "Like him? I think he likes you."

"A dog?"

"Yes. He's all yours."

"Mine? I can't work and take care of a dog." She sits up, and the dog immediately tries to lick her again. "Why did you get me a dog?"

"Well, I figured you weren't going to let me move in with you to keep you safe. The dog will warn you of danger."

"I can't have a dog." The puppy, as if understanding her, jumps off the bed and runs to Mac.

"Why not?"

"I already told you. Besides, I don't exactly plan on buying a new apartment right away; we'll probably arrest James before I do."

"I'm sure there will be other guys that… come after you, Stella."

"I'll make you a deal: I'll keep the dog until we find James; after that, he's your responsibility. And if there's ever another guy stalking me, I'll take him for a few nights."

"But he's a gift."

"And I'm returning him to you." The dog puts his front paws on the bed and gives her a sad look. She covers her face with her hand, and he whines. "Fine. I'll keep him."

He smiles to himself and puts the puppy on the bed beside her. "He needs a name."

"If he were enormous and had one eye, we could name him Polyphemus."

"Polywhat?"

"The cyclops from _The Odyssey_."

"Oh. Well, if you're going with Greeks, you could do Hercules; maybe he'll slay a seven headed monster for you."

"You mean the hydra?"

"Who's the god of protection?"

"I don't know; they all protect something. But I think Zeus protects the weak. Plus he's considered the god of justice since he punishes the wicked." The dog attacks her with kisses again, tail wagging happily.

"I think he likes that name."

"Then Zeus it is. I just hope you don't grow big enough to fit the name." She pets his head, and he calms down. "Is he a Golden Retriever?"

"Yes. The same dog that was so attached to you yesterday."

"You know I never really liked dogs. I was bit by one when I was six."

Mac pets the puppy as well, his hand accidentally brushing against hers. "Sorry," he mutters, reddening. "Why don't you shower and dress while I feed him?"

"Okay."

Halfway out the door, he turns back to her. "How do you like your bagels?"

She frowns, "Toasted."

He rolls his eyes. "What would you like on your bagel?"

"Oh, with cream cheese I guess."

"I'll have it ready for you when you're done. Call me if you need help. And we'll change the bandages after you dress."

**A/N: I was so going to update yesterday. Not quite sure why I didn't. Anyway... my brother got me sick. My nose isn't working and I keep coughing. And my ear started to hurt too. It's not fun. Especially since only like two of my teachers have Kleenex in their rooms. We signed up for classes yesterday. So I guess it's set. Unless something doesn't work out. So my math teacher wasn't there today and he won't be there tomorrow either so we decided we were all going to bring in stuff and have breakfast during math. I'm making muffins. More like I mixed them and my mom is cooking them. I can't wait for tonight. But I'm kind of sad since it's the last new episode. The writers better come back soon. I also have to watch Bones which I taped from last night. And I can't fall asleep during CSI tomorrow because I want to know what happened to Warrick; I fell asleep when it was on the first time. I guess that's it. My chemistry teacher is back. And she still insists we take physics. But how is she going to know if we do or not since I'm taking it senior year? I could change and do a math. If I don't do the career thing, I'll definitely take it, but I still don't think it's necessary. Math is probably more important to have since I'm still taking another science that year. Next up I think we find out what's wrong with Stella. I'll probably post Friday. Please continue reviewing. I love to hear your opinions.**


	14. Poisoned

**Chapter 14: Poisoned**

"_This most assuredly counts_

_She said most assuredly"_

"We have to make a pit stop at the lab before we go shopping." She doesn't react. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Close your eyes. I'll get you some water when we get up to the lab. And I'll ask Hawkes about your medication; this happened when you took it last night too." As soon as he parks the car, Mac jumps out to help her. She leans against him for support as they walk inside. He leads her to the couch in his office before hurrying to find Sheldon. "There's something wrong with Stella. I think it has to do with the medication they gave her."

"Do you have it with you?" he asks. Mac gives him the bottle of pills. "What are her symptoms?"

"Dizziness, drowsiness, she can't walk almost…"

"Not common with this type of painkiller unless the dose is too high," Sheldon opens the bottle and takes out a pill. "This isn't the right drug."

"Then she needs to go to the hospital."

"No. No, she should be fine with some rest. How many has she taken?"

"Only two: one last night and one this morning."

"Did you have these with you yesterday?"

"No, I left them in my apartment," Mac says, then realizes what might have happened. "He must have broken in and switched the pills to drug her. He could have been in there last night and attacked her without me knowing it."

"Thank goodness he wasn't. Let me take a look at her. You get her some water," Hawkes takes off his lab coat and goes to Mac's office.

Mac gets a bottle of water before returning. "She'll be okay?"

"Yes. Give her a couple hours to rest." He helps her sit up and drink some water. "I thought you two weren't coming in today."

"We weren't but Danny called because he claims we're out of casting mix."

"I've got to get back to my evidence. You should go help Danny. Let her sleep it off." Both men leave the office.

"There you are, Mac. Is Stella okay?" Danny catches up to him.

"She's fine. He got into my apartment and switched her medicine apparently."

"If she's not in the hospital, he obviously didn't use a harmful enough drug."

"It made her dizzy and sleepy. He was probably going to use it to make it easier to kill her; she wouldn't be able to fight him off."

"We have to get this guy for her, Mac."

"I know." Mac pulls down a box of supplies. "What do you call this?"

"Oh. Sorry I made you come here."

"Do you guys need help? I have to wait a couple hours before she can do anything."

"Sure. We're processing the evidence you guys brought in yesterday evening. Sheldon's finishing up what we got from Stella's place. And Don went to that guy's apartment to ask him some questions."

"I think I'll see if Hawkes needs help."

"Okay."

On his way, he stops in his office to exchange his jacket for his lab coat, secretly glad for the chance to check on her. "What can I help you with?"

"Why don't you take the doorknob? We need to figure out what he's using to make keys."

**A/N: I'm so frustrated right now. We have tapes to do for band, and we just learned the end of the one song this week. And we have to like the whole last page for the test. Well, I can play the rhythms and notes and stuff. But I've done it like a hundred times today and I can't get more than like halfway through. First, we have to have a metronome and I can never stay with one. Then I'm running out air by the end of the phrase and I can't take a breath in the middle or I'll get behind the metronome. And when I get to the one part, I always mess something up or run out of air. And somehow if I manage to get past that, I mess up the next little phrase because I play three Cs in a row instead of two, then going to D. And I still have a whole other section to do from a different song though. But as soon as I get through this one, that one shouldn't be bad. Now I hate band. I hate tapes. Luckily this is the first one all year from him. We should only have one, maybe two more. And now I know I don't want to make the top band because I'm sure they have tapes more often. I don't really have anything else to say. I guess I'll try playing again tomorrow. The episode Wednesday was okay. Oh, the strike might be coming to a close. They came up with a deal and were meeting today I think with the writers to see if they'll come back. It'll still be a while before we get anything new though. But maybe the season isn't over yet. Let's see... next Mac starts to realize how he feels about her. I'll update Monday. **


	15. Scary Feelings

**Chapter 15: Scary Feelings**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_After you"_

"Hey, Mac," Stella stick her head in the door. "I thought we had the day off."

"We did; I was just helping them out while you were resting. Better now?"

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache." She yawns, still a little sleepy. "I'm going to use the bathroom and find some aspirin."

"Meet you in my office in fifteen minutes."

A minute later she returns. "Can you help me?"

Mac looks up, "With what?"

"I can't unbutton my pants."

He pulls his gloves off before unbuttoning her jeans, avoiding looking at her. "There."

After she leaves again, Sheldon laughs. "Only Stella would walk halfway across the lab with her pants unbuttoned."

About five minutes later, they see her go by again but she doesn't stop; she must have gotten her pants buttoned.

Mac watches her go by, somewhat wishing she had stopped.

"You love her, don't you?" Sheldon asks when he catches him staring after her.

"What? That's ridiculous; she's my best friend."

"You should tell her, Mac."

"No. I couldn't ruin our friendship."

"What would life be without risks?"

"I can't lose her. Besides, she probably doesn't… like me in that way."

Hawkes puts a hand on his shoulder. "I have a strong suspicion that she does. If you don't take the chance, you could lose out on one of the greatest things in life."

"I can't pressure her, Sheldon. She's… still not completely over Frankie."

"Maybe she just hasn't found the right person to move on with."

"We woke up together the other morning, and it made her very uncomfortable. I don't think she's ready for another relationship." Mac packs up the evidence. "Anyway, how do you tell your best friend you love her without scaring her?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. Love is always scary."

"I don't even know how to bring the conversation up in order to tell her I love her."

"Take it slowly; start with small gestures to show her she's special to you such as flowers or a hand on her back," Sheldon advises. "Once she's comfortable, try to take her out to dinner or a movie or something. Just don't pressure her. And when you're both relaxed and you feel the moment's right, go ahead and tell her how you feel."

"Gotta new girlfriend, Mac?" Flack teases as he walks in. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention any of this to her. She means a lot to me, and I can't ruin things with her. Plus I'm not sure she's ready for another relationship."

"It's Stella, isn't it?" He looks over a Don, wondering how he knew. "Mac, you have to be blind not to notice the chemistry between you two."

"Is getting her a dog too extreme?" Mac turns to Hawkes.

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm already pressuring her. How do I fix it?"

"You got her a dog?" he asks skeptically. "I think you need to tell her, Mac."

Stella walks in, "Tell who what?"

"Nothing," Mac says quickly.

She frowns but doesn't comment. "You were supposed to meet me five minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry. We were just talking about your case."

"Yeah, I went to the guy's apartment, and he's not there. I put some uniforms on the place; we need to talk with him," Flack tell her.

"Can we convict him yet?"

"Still working on it."

**A/N: Will Mac take Sheldon's advice? I guess you'll find out Wednesday if I update then. I was thinking of posting my other story Thursday for Valentine's Day. It just a one chapter thing that takes place after The Thing About Heroes. I still have to edit it though. If not, it probably won't be posted until this one's done. That should hopefully be by the end of the month. I haven't felt like doing much with fanfiction lately. I haven't editted anything after finishing this story, I haven't really had time to type anything, I haven't editted the next chapter for the person I beta for, I haven't even written all that much. I finally finished the one I was writing and just need a title and couple more chapter names. Maybe I'll finish that tonight. I think the next one I write will be using "Iris" by the GooGoo Dolls. I was thinking of making it a sequel to... oh, I can't think of the title. The one where I had Mac tell Stella that it wouldn't work out between. Because I think she at least deserves an explanation. Don't know what one I'll give. He can't use Peyton as an excuse any more. Oh, it's Teardrops on my Guitar. Probably one of the few where they admit their feelings, or at least one of them does, and they don't end up together of what I've written. I didn't have school today. It was too cold for the little kids to stand outside and wait for the bus. And we're supposed to be getting a snowstorm tomorrow morning so I might not have school then either. But if it starts too late and we're already at school, we won't even get out early because the elementary schoolers can't go home early since parents might not be home and they might not be able to get inside. So we only get out of the last period of the day. Band. That's nothing exciting. Oh, I didn't finally get my tape done. Okay, I've got to go. Send me lots of reviews.**


	16. Flowers and Fear

**Chapter 16: Flowers and Fear**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"Done?" Mac asks as he exits the last store on her list.

She let him take the bag from her, "For today."

"I got you these," he hands her a bouquet of yellow and light pink roses.

"They're wonderful, Mac. Thanks," Stella leans up and kisses his cheek.

He blushes, "The woman said that yellow means friendship and pink is admiration."

"Men normally don't admit that they don't know those types of things."

"I've got more important things to do than figuring out what flower means what, especially since I don't really have a girlfriend."

She's not sure what to say to him. Instead they walk to the car in silence. He assists her getting in before putting the last few bags in the trunk. "Are you hungry?" he asks, climbing in next to her.

"Not really."

"Then we'll go home, and I'll cook dinner for us. It'll probably be some sort of pasta since I'm not a very good cook."

"That's fine. I'd offer to cook, but I can't do much."

"I don't expect you to cook. Well, maybe once your arm is better. I'd love to have another one of your Greek dishes."

"Okay. It's the least I can do."

They remain silent the rest of he drive. He gets all the bags out of the car before she has a chance to help. He opens the door and Zeus rushes over to greet them. "After dinner I'll make some space in my dresser and closet for your stuff."

"Mac, you don't have to do that. I'm not going to stay here more than maybe a week."

He sets the bags down on his bed and turns to face her. "I want you to stay here until he's arrested. With what we have now, it could be a while before we find him."

"How long do you think a while will be?" Stella sits on the bed.

He joins her. "I hope it's before your arm is healed. Or shortly after since you might still need some help."

"Is it really that bad?" she tilts her head up and closes her eyes.

"Your arm or our lack of evidence?"

"We really have nothing against him?"

"And we probably won't get more unless he kills someone else." Timidly he puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "I don't… I don't want that someone to be you."

"He wants me dead, Mac. I… I don't think he's going to… kill someone else before I'm dead."

"And he's killing you because you won't be his girlfriend?"

"Basically," she leans her head on his strong shoulder.

"Maybe if we find him a girlfriend, he won't… he will stop trying to kill you."

Zeus comes in and rests his head on her knee. "I think it's more complicated that that."

"I refuse to let them use you as bait to get him," he senses her fear. "I'll search the whole world if I have to in order to find someone that looks like you. I'll give her everything I have to help catch this guy in your place."

"You're not serious, are you?" she lifts her head up to meet his gaze.

Mac nods. "I'd give the world for you. Stella, I… I'm not sure how to say this. I've started to fall in love with you over the past few years. There are no words to describe how I feel about you. Without you by my side, I'd be lost. I know that this is hard for you after everything, and I don't want to pressure you. But I'm in love with you, Stella Bonasera."

**A/N: So does Stella love him too? Well, don't answer that, it's a bit obvious. I guess it should be will she tell him? That's next, then she finds a present on her desk at work. Nothing gross, although I should have made it a head or something. But he wants to kill her, so it would have to be Mac getting the present, which could be a finger or something. But I wouldn't do that to Stella. Actually, she doesn't even think it's from her stalker at first. So she ends up kind of upset, then the following chapter is scary movie night at Danny's. I was writing this back at Halloween so it's halloween in the story too. I won't tell you what happens in the last few chapters yet. You'll have to keep reading. But it does get pretty exciting. Anyway... the writers are coming back. And I think all my shows are coming back too. How great is that. We probably will get new episodes in March sometime. So only a month or so of reruns. Which would have happened sometime between all the new episodes anyway so we'll get it over with now. Maybe they'll actually put new episodes of Bones on. That's like the only show I watch that still has new episodes left. I think they were saving them in case the writers didn't come back soon. And those awful tapes I was telling, rather complaining to you guys about the other day, I got A's on all the sections. I guess I was worrying for nothing. Nothing new really happened. I keep getting all these letters in the mail from random colleges. I've got about thirty-five now, and I think we only requested info from two schools, one of which hasn't sent anything yet. I should probably shut up now. Hope you guys review. I'll probably post my other story for you guys tomorrow. It's not really Valentine's Day-ish, but it does end up Mac and Stella so...**


	17. Taking Risks

**Chapter 17: Taking Risks**

"_It's always have and never hold"_

Stella stands up, overwhelmed, and paces the bedroom, mind racing, rapidly trying to figure out what to do. She truly did love him when she thought about it. But she still was uncomfortable with dating after the whole Frankie thing. And they were best friends; she couldn't risk that, plus it would be awkward. He is, technically, her superior, and being involved romantically could cause problems at the lab.

Mac watches her, searching intently for a sign that he did not make the biggest mistake of his life. If only he could take back what he said…

"It's not that… I do, but I can't… I'm not… We shouldn't…" she can't figure out what to tell him.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have told you. Please forgive me." He looks at his hands. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Sadly she watches him leave, no idea what to do. She collapses on the bed and closes her eyes. All the good times they've had together come back: the dog show, him holding her on the roof when she was scared of being HIV positive, her taking his tie off before his date. There will be so many more to come if she admits that she loves him too.

Decision made, she leaves the bedroom and follows him to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, she watches him prepare dinner. When he finds her, she tries to smile encouragingly. Slowly she approaches him, placing her good hand on his shoulder. "I… I do love you, Mac. You're a wonderful guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"But you don't want to be the one that does, do you?" he whispers, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. "Our relationship is too complicated already; I understand. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Let's forget this happened."

"We have a chance to make this into something incredible, and it is a big risk. But I think we should give it a try. You have to take it slow and be patient with me."

"I agree; it's way too risky for us to try to be more than – Wait, what did you say?"

"I think we should try it."

"Oh. That's great."

"So you suddenly don't like me now?"

"No, no, I still love you. I just had convinced myself that you'd say no and started to think that it was for the best."

"Mac, love is a wonderful thing, but it's also very risky. You give your heart to someone else in hopes of finding that someone that returns your love. Most the time, your heart is broken, but if you keep searching, you'll find your true love." Stella takes his hand. "I was scared when you told me how you felt. How can I mean that much to someone? But knowing that someone cares for you is unbelievable. We fear the unknown; it is unknown because most never really find true love. And all love is different."

He takes in what she said. "You're amazing, Stella. I think I just fell in love with you again." Staring deep into her emerald eyes, he leans slowly forward, about to kiss her.

She backs away, a hand firmly stopping him. "I can't. It's too soon."

"Sorry. I should've known." He looks down at their intertwined hands before lifting them up to kiss her knuckles. She wraps her arms around him, head tucked under his chin. "Do you smell something burning?"

She lifts her head up. "Yeah… I think it's the noodles."

Mac quickly takes the pot off the stove and removes the lid. "I don't think we should eat these."

She tries to hold back a smile. "Am I really that distracting?"

**A/N: I didn't really feel like updating the past few days. Anyway... hope you guys are happy now that they are together. I got like half way through writing Iris and then couldn't think of what to have happen next. And I still don't have a title for my other story. I should really start looking at lyrics since that where I normally get my titles even if they don't involve songs. So I went to see Wicked yesterday. It was really good. Nothing much like the book. And the ending was really shocking, but I can't ruin it for you guys. You'll have to go see it. I think I might read the book again sometime. Nothing else new really. I have another tape for band. These sections aren't as hard as the one last week. I think I'll do that tomorrow. And I keep getting all these letters from colleges. I finally went through them to see which ones had pharmacy programs. There were five or six that had pharmacy, but I think most were pre-pharmacy, so I'd end up having to switch schools after two or three years. Most had chemistry programs. Of course, that's what I said I was interested in when I took the PSAT so I highly doubt they would sending anything if they didn't have the program. There were two or three that had forensics. I have to go do my chemistry homework now and get it over with. I'll update Tuesday, maybe Wednesday.**


	18. Promises and More Roses

**Chapter 18: Promises and More Roses**

"_You've begun to feel like home"_

"I love the roses," Stella sits across from Mac in his office.

"What roses?"

"The orange ones you sent; they were on my desk when I got here this morning."

"I didn't send flowers."

"You don't have to be modest, Mac."

"No, Stel. I really didn't send flowers to you."

"Oh. Then who did?"

He searches google for rose meanings. "You said they were orange?"

"Yeah," she joins him in looking at the computer screen.

"Desire and enthusiasm. Stella, I wouldn't tell the whole lab that I want to sleep with you. And I know that you're not ready for that anyway."

"It had to be him," she whispers, fear rising.

Mac stands, embracing her. "I won't let him harm you."

There is a soft knock on the door, and she springs away from him. Don enters. "Still no luck finding him. And even if we do find him, we don't have enough to arrest him."

"We think he sent her flowers, but that won't get him convicted."

"I'll put some more uniforms around the lab."

"Thanks, Don."

"So you two looked awfully comfortable," Flack smiles. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes. But that's really none of your business."

"Mac, how does he know?"

"He and Hawkes convinced me that I should tell you how I feel about you."

Stella takes his hand. "I really don't want the whole lab to know about us yet."

"Don, I forbid you to tell anyone except Hawkes about us being together."

"You can tell Danny and Lindsay too I guess."

"I'll see you two later," Don turns to leave.

"One more favor: get rid of the roses on her desk."

"Actually have them fingerprinted. We could get him on breaking and entering and… I don't know; we make something up."

"We're going to get him for attempted murder and murder of the other girl," Mac rubs her arm reassuringly.

"I'm starting to believe that that's not true."

"I promised you that we would get him without using you as bait, and I plan to keep that promise."

"Not all promises can be kept, Mac. We both know that."

He places his hand on her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Of all people, you should know that I never break a promise to anyone."

"There's a first time for everything," she whispers.

"Then I swear that I won't let you get hurt, or God can take me away from Earth."

"Don't say that. I can't stand the thought of you not here with me," she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Cautiously he kisses the top of her head.

Danny knocks on the door. They don't move apart. "Is this a bad time?"

"What do you need, Danny?"

"Well, as you know, Halloween is next week. I'm having a small thing at my place tonight if you guys want to come; we'll have food and watch scary movies. It'll just be you two, me, Lindsay, Don and his girlfriend, Hawkes, Adam and Kendall, and Sid and maybe his wife."

"Want to go?" Mac asks.

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you want us to bring?"

"Any scary movies you want to watch. And maybe some snacks or beer or something."

"We don't have to dress up, do we?"

"Not unless you want to."

**A/N: What's with you guys? I'm sure most of you are reading this because of Mac and Stella, yet when I finally have them admit their feelings, you guys only send me two reviews. Maybe I shouldn't update for a while. But I didn't leave you with a cliff, so I guess there isn't any point. Okay, next is movie night at Danny's. Then I think Stella gets to meet the guys in the band Mac's in and see them play, which also leads to a minor, actually not so minor, problem in their relationship. Which then leads to something else in the next chapter. Which of course leads to the rest of the story and either the death of Stella or the capture of her stalker. And I can't tell you. And I promise it will get more exciting in a couple chapters. The last four or five are really exciting. Well, maybe not the last one. You just learn whether Stella will recover or not and I should't tell you anything else or it'll give the whole story away. So... nothing exciting here. I fell asleep during NY last night, but I did wake up to see Peyton's letter and Mac playing his guitar. For some reason I didn't remember the case in Criminal Minds, but I know I saw it because I remember Penelope getting shot. I guess that's it. Please, please review. Or I will be mean and not update just when it's getting good. I am happy though that there are a lot of people following the story. And I didn't realize so maany of you had me on favorites or alerts. Thanks for that. If you're nice, I'll update Saturday.**


	19. Movie Night

**Chapter 19: Movie Night**

"_What's mine is yours to leave or take"_

"I guess it takes more than a movie to scare you," Mac leans over to whisper.

"I can pretend to be scared if that's what you want," Stella smiles to herself. Mac was jealous because all the other men had their girlfriends practically in their laps with fright.

"You've got enough in real life to be scared of."

They join hands, hiding it in between them. She lays his head on his shoulder. An hour later the first movie is over.

"You guys pick the next one, and Stella and I will get more drinks," Lindsay practically drags Stella into the kitchen. "You never told me you were going out with Mac!"

"We just… we haven't really gone out. But I thought you guys knew; we told Don he could tell you and Danny and Sheldon."

"Well he didn't. When did he tell you?"

"Yesterday evening."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Stella asks, confused.

"You know. It."

"We didn't sleep together. It's too soon; we decided to take it slow."

"Don't you think you've taken it slow enough already?"

"We haven't even kissed yet. And I'm not ready to kiss him."

Hawkes enters. "What happened to the drinks?"

"Stella and Mac are dating," Lindsay blurts out.

"So I heard. Congratulations," he hugs her.

"Already sneaking around?" Mac teases her, entering to help.

She hits him lightly, "Of course not."

"Mac, have you ever heard a fairy tale where the princess cheats on the prince that saved her life?"

"I can't say I have."

"Where's your noble stead, Prince Charming?" Stella smirks.

He blushes, "I don't have one."

"Surely you're not going to make the princess walk all the way to your castle."

"What's going on in here?" Danny enters. "The movie's starting."

Everyone goes back to the living room to watch. Stella, less than half way through, has fallen asleep on Mac's shoulder. He decides to wait until the movie is over before waking her. "Stella," he whispers, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Let me sleep," she buries her face deeper in his shoulder.

"We have to go home."

Slowly she opens her eyes, finding everyone looking at her. "I can't be the only one that fell asleep."

"Lindsay fell asleep for a couple minutes too," Sheldon informs her.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Your dog probably needs to go out."

"My dog? You bought him; he's yours."

The couple leaves, continuing to argue over whose dog it is. She falls asleep again on the way home. Mac sighs, not wanting to have to wake her up.

She lifts her head, "What was that for?"

"Good, you're awake."

"How's that good?"

"I'll make you a deal: I'll take your dog out if you take my gun and don't fall asleep before I get back."

"May aim isn't going to be good with my left hand."

"Then use it as a club and knock him unconscious."

**A/N: So meant to post this yesterday, but didn't have time. You guys sent me lots of reviews this time. Thanks so much. Next chapter I said was at the club where Mac plays. Does get somewhat exciting, but the real excitement comes the following chapter. Just remember what Mac told her at the end of this chapter. It may come up again. Nothing really new here. I did finish writing Iris, came up with two or three more story ideas, one of which I may start tonight. Maybe I can get some typing done tomorrow since my mom has a meeting. I'm not quite sure when my brother starts outdoor soccer so... and the one story still doesn't have a title. I must get out my lyrics and look through them I guess. My friend sent me things on some summer camps. There's two somewhat nearby that have forensics things and one also has a pharmacy one. They're held at colleges and the one that has both is actually a college I'm considering. But I still have a year and a half or so. You have to be "gifted", and I'm not exactly sure how you qualify for that. I probably do, but my friend said to talk to the counselor. Speaking of which, she never did get back to me. Oh, well. I think we go Tuesday to talk with the counselors during history about our schedules for next year. Fun. I spent all of two minutes with her last year doing this. Anyway... I've probably said enough for now. Keep sending reviews and I'll post Tuesday.**


	20. An Arugument

**Chapter 20: An Argument**

"_What's mine is yours to make your own"_

"Wait, I have to ask you something before we go in. When I introduce you to the guys, do you want me to call you my best friend and partner or my girlfriend and partner?" Mac pulls her aside before they enter the club.

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want them to know."

He leads her in and walks her up to the stage. "Guys, I want you to meet someone."

"Evening, Mac. We saw you on the news last week, saved some woman from a fire," one man says. Spotting Stella's bandages, he continues. "You must be that woman."

"Yeah. This is Stella Bonasera, my best friend, partner, and… uh, my girlfriend. Stella, these are Tom, Peter, Mark, and Steve," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you," she shakes their hands awkwardly with her left hand.

"I'm going to get her a drink. I'll be back to warm up in a minute." Mac gets her a drink and leads her to a table in the middle where he could keep an eye on her. "I don't want you to leave this table unless you're getting another drink. I'll have my eye on you."

"I know, Mac."

"Stel, it's for your safety."

"I appreciate everything you're doing. I just want to… have time alone once in a while."

He studies her, "I have to get ready."

"Good luck," she calls as he walks away. Soon the band starts playing, and Stella enjoys the music. After five songs, she gets the urge to use the restroom.

A song later the band takes a break. Mac looks toward Stella's empty table. "Hey, did any of you see where Stella went?" They all shake their heads.

He sets his bass down and scans the crowd again. Not seeing her, he goes to ask the bartender. He has no luck there either. Worried now, he wanders desperately through the crowd. He checks the table for a clue to her disappearance.

"What are you doing?"

Mac looks up and is relieved. "You had me scared to death. Where did you go?"

"I had to use the restroom. You guys sound good."

"Don't change the subject."

"I think I know why Peyton broke up with you," she says slowly.

"What do you mean? She left because she wanted to stay in London."

"You're too controlling, Mac. I can't do this."

"It's not like that. I'm just trying to keep -"

"Hey, Mac, are you going to play with us or not?" Tom asks.

He looks up from her face and realizes they're ready to start again. He walks to the stage and picks up his guitar. The rest of the show he can barely look in her direction.

As they pack up, Peter comes over to him. "You're lucky to have her, Mac. She seems perfect."

"She is," he watches her for a moment. He needs to fix this before he loses his chance. "I should go. I have to talk with her. I'll see you guys next week."

**A/N: And it only gets worse in the next chapter. Well, it does get happy at the end, but not for long. Still nothing new. Didn't have school today because of the snow. It's not bad yet, but it's supposed to get worse later and we're supposed to have eight to twelve inches by tomorrow morning. I hoping for no school tomorrow either, but I wish I could know tonight so I could watch Bones and NY instead of taping them. Spike finally is playing episodes from the first season. I've seen most of the second half of it, but little of the first. And I really want to see Officer Blue and Til Death do us Part. I'm thinking the first new episode might be written. On site says it's called DOA for a Day. I wonder if they're going to back to the Second Life story line. I assume they will. That episode should be this week, but it's not so they'll probably play it closer to new episodes, meaning they're most likely going to go back to it. That lady was kind of freaky. I really don't want to go back to school. We're in the middle of our research paper and we have like seven different things due the next three days. She's only explained the notecards, which are due tomorrow and most people have been done with them for a while. But I'd like more than two days to my outline and stuff. I think the other things are just our introduction and first informational paragraph and maybe our final sentence; those I wouldn't mind if we kept this week, but I need more than two days to do an outline. I hate typing outlines. Then she can move the rough draft and whatever else back a few days and keep the final copy due the same day since there's like a week in between the rough draft and final being due since we have testing that week. Anyway... I guess I'll update Thursday. Please continue reviewing. You've sent lots the past couple chapters after I yelled at you.**


	21. New Ways to Use a Gun

**Chapter 21: New Ways to Use a Gun**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"I don't want to talk about it, Mac," she slams his bedroom door shut in his face and locks it.

"Stella, that's not going to keep me out. I can easily break down the door.

"And I just got my gun back today. You know that I can't aim well with my left hand."

"Fine, we'll talk in the morning. Come on, boy," he pats his leg and the golden retriever follows him. Knowing he won't be able to fall asleep, Mac flips on the TV and sits on the couch.

About half an hour later, Zeus jumps off the couch, growling. He heads to the room where Stella is sleeping, pausing outside the door before barking.

Mac curiously follows the dog. Listening, he hears something on the other side of the door. "Stella, are you okay?" he calls. There is not response as the dog continues barking.

Worried, he steps back, then kicks the door. In the darkness, he can see the outline of a figure that definitely isn't Stella. He flips the light switch on, the puppy running past him to the masked man.

"Get away from me, you mutt," the man kicks Zeus.

"Mac, is that you?" Stella asks sleepily, eyes blinking open. "What's going -?" she stops, finding herself looking up the barrel of a gun.

Mac steps forward. "If you want to kill someone, let it be me. It's my fault, after all, that she isn't dating you. I got to her first."

Panicking, she looks back and forth between the gun and Mac. "Look at me, Detective. Ignore him. I want you to get up and walk to me," James orders. Stella glances at Mac, trembling with fear. "Do as I say, or I'll shoot him," he turns the gun on Mac.

"Don't," she screams involuntarily, only to find the gun pointing back at her.

Mac takes this opportunity to jump on the guy and knock him to the ground. The gun goes off, the bullet getting lodged in the ceiling above Stella's head. James drops the gun and throws a punch at Mac. He blocks it, and elbows him in the stomach. While his opponent is overcome with pain, Mac takes a moment to make sure Stella is okay. However, she wasn't on the bed anymore; in fact, he can't see her.

James knees Mac, causing him to rollover in pain. He stands, picking up his gun, ready to finish Mac off.

Mac hears a thud, then makes out the shape of James on the floor next to him. "Stella?" he manages to sit up.

"You alright?" Stella is standing on the bed, her gun in her hand hanging at her side.

"What did you do to him?" he looks at the other man.

"Hit him over the head with my gun like you told me to," she sets the gun down and offers him her hand.

Mac pulls her close to him in relief. She returns the embrace. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been so demanding."

"No, you were just trying to keep me safe. But now that we've got him, we can go back to normal."

He looks disappointed. "So you don't want to continue our relationship?"

"Of course I do," she smiles. Slowly she leans forward, about to kiss him.

"NYPD!" Flack shouts, entering the apartment.

"We're in the bedroom," Mac calls.

"Mac, did I kill him?" Stella whispers. James hadn't moved since she hit him.

"I think you just knocked him unconscious. It must have been a good shot to keep him out this long."

Don enters, and Zeus comes out from under the bed, growling.

"It's okay, boy," Stella leans down to pet him.

Flack checks for a pulse. "He's still alive. Call an ambulance." He turns to Mac and Stella. "What happened to him?"

"I hit him over the head with… my gun because he was gong to shoot Mac," Stella explains.

"Why didn't you shoot him so we wouldn't have to mess with court and stuff?"

"I can't aim left handed. I probably would've hit Mac."

**A/N: And it's all over. Or not. Surprising twist next chapter. No idea when I'll update next. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow evening. Monday I have karate and band sectional, Tuesday I go to the dentist and have a band concert, Wednesday I have to help my mom at school with passing out the candy from the fundraiser, Thursday isn't anything, then Friday is band contest. Pretty busy. Plus I have this cooking thing to do with a partner. She said she'd get the ingredients, but I don't know when we can get together to make it. We have to have a sample for everyone to try. Then we have to demonstrate how to make it. I think I'll translate the recipe and make the card that goes in the recipe book and maybe write a script for us. I just realized that I don't know if the card goes in English or Spanish. Shoot. Maybe it's on the sheet. And we're doing our research paper in English. I decided to do my now since I don't have time later. We need thirty notecards and I have eight more than that. Our papers only have to be three pages. I just finished typing mine, minus the conclusion, and the sixth page is completely filled. Now, she didn't give us a maximum, but I don't think she wants to read a seven page paper. And there's nothing I can cut. I guess I need to talk with her. She's going to love me. Nothing really else. Except I did read that Mac's supposed to get a new girlfriend. She works in the mayor's office or something. Hopefully he gets rid of her soon so he can be with Stella. Please send reviews and I'll try to post soon. And I totally didn't mean to wait this long before updating. It just kind of slipped my mind.**


	22. The Fatal Match

**Chapter 22: The Fatal Match**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"Where's Stella, Mac?" Flack and Danny burst into Mac's office.

"She decided to stay in the hotel room today instead of coming in with me. Why?"

"James Morris escaped from the hospital an hour ago."

"What?" Mac jumps up, running out of the lab with the other four close behind him. He paces in the elevator. "How the hell did this guy escape? He should have had multiple officers guarding him."

**CSI:NY**

Stella's eyes open, and she immediately covers her nose. "What is that smell?"

"Don't you like the smell of gasoline?" a cold voice asks.

She sits up. "I thought you were in jail."

"I was in the hospital because someone tried to give me a concussion."

"What are you doing?"

He stops pouring the gasoline on the floor. "Setting up a trap so I know that you won't escape the fire this time."

"What are all the containers of gas near the walls for?"

"An explosion. The walls will cave, the ceiling will cave, and you'll be engulfed by the flames," he smiles. "There's one by the window, the door, under the bed, and two on that wall. I'm making lines to them so I only have to drop one match."

"How will you get out if you have to drop the match?" she tries to keep him talking, hoping someone will save her soon.

"I won't. But what difference does it make?" he asks sarcastically.

"You don't have to do this, James."

"You refused to go out with me. I have to."

"No, I'll get you help. You won't ever be turned down again. But you have to let me out of here."

He studies her. "You're lying. You're just trying to trick me so you can put me in jail."

"James," Stella tries to smile, "if you're really going to do this and kill yourself as well as me, don't you think it'd be nice if you… slept with a woman at least once… before you died? I mean, what kind of life would you have had if you didn't have sex at least once?"

"You're right. Where would I find someone that would be willing to…?"

"Hookers? I don't know."

He watches her look around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," she says quickly, eyes locking on him.

"You won't get away this time," James ties her feet to the bed while she reaches for her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The slightest spark could cause the place to ignite."

Reluctantly she puts it down. "They say burning is the most painful way of dying."

"Good. You deserve to suffer." He ties her left arm to the bed as well but leaves her right, believing it to be useless. Then he opens his last bottle of gas and pours it on her clothing. "All that will be left for your boyfriend to find of you will be your bones." He lights a match and holds it in front of her. "I guess this is goodbye, Detective."

**A/N: Told you there was a twist. So is Stella going to live? Two more chapters to go. I probably won't update again until Saturday. It's been a busy week. Didn't have school today, which helped with the Spanish cooking project I had. It was with a partner, and we were going to do a demonstration it in class, but since we didn't have school, we decided to video it. It'd be easier because we didn't exactly have to have our lines memorized. However, my mom is in charge of the fundraiser at my brothers' school, and all the boxes had to be delivered to our house since they couldn't get in the school. So my mom's been on the phone all day trying to get people to pick it up here or to tell them that they can pick it up at school tomorrow. Anyway... too much trouble. Plus I'm supposed to have a Spanish club meeting thing, but I don't know if I will or not. Oh... the next episode of NY does go back to the freaky killer in the virtual game thing. Except she's dead now. Nothing else too interesting. I haven't written in a while or typed for that matter. So after this story is done it might be a while before you get anything else although I do have two other stories written. I'd done for now. Keep reviewing. **


	23. Proposals

**Chapter 23: Proposals**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

A bullet shatters the glass of the window and hits James in the head. The door bursts open and foam shoots everywhere, stopping the gas from igniting.

Mac rushes over to her, pulling out a pocket knife to cut the ropes. He embraces her, the gas soaking him as well. "Thank God you're alive."

"I thought he was in jail," Stella whispers through the tears.

"They took him to the hospital last night after you hit him over the head. He escaped this morning," he kisses her temple. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's okay. We all thought we had him for good."

"He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

"No, I'm okay."

Mac hugs her again. "You're shivering, Stel. Let's get you out of these clothes. Flack, have them get us another hotel room for her to shower in."

"Mac, they have to take my statement and collect my clothes and… and everything else."

"He's dead. He's not going anywhere." She takes a deep breath and lets it out. He grabs their bags. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."

Don unlocks a door for them on the opposite side of the building. "We'll come and get you guys in an hour."

He gestures to the bathroom. "You go first."

"Sure? It'll take you less than fifteen minutes. I have to wash my hair like ten times to get the gasoline out."

"Maybe I should call and get us more shampoo. You go ahead and shower."

Twenty minutes later Stella comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "I hope I left you enough shampoo. I only washed my hair three times."

"I can smell the shampoo. Coconut, I believe. I think it suits you. I don't know about it on my hair."

She laughs as he closes the bathroom door. As soon as she is dressed, there is a knock on the door. "I thought you weren't coming to get us for another half hour," she opens the door to find Danny on the other side.

"They just wanted me to make sure you're both okay."

"We're fine. Mac's showering now."

"I thought you two would be in there together."

"For you information, Danny, Mac and I haven't even kissed yet, let alone slept together."

"Too much information, Stella," Danny says, pulling a package out from behind his back. "I was asked to give this to you."

"By who?" she asks cautiously.

"I was sworn to secrecy. But it isn't anyone who wants to hurt you." She puts a hand on the door. "Hey, I want to know what it is."

"That's for me to find out, not you," she smirks and shuts the door. Going back to the bed, she opens the box. Inside are three white roses and three red roses. She reads the card attached, wondering who the 'secret admirer' is.

"Who are those from?" Mac asks, buttoning his shirt.

"It says 'a secret admirer'. You sure have a lot of competition, Mac."

He wraps his arms around her. "Who is in the lead?"

She pretends to think about it. "Um… you."

He kisses her cheek, then timidly leans in to kiss her lips. The kiss is short and sweet as he didn't want to pressure her. "Stel, I love you. I can't even begin to explain how much," he pauses. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you… serious?"

"Yes. And I know it's only been a little more than a week since we started dating. But I want to spend my life with you."

Stella takes a deep breath, "Please tell me the wedding won't be anytime soon."

"No, we'll have a long engagement, if that's what you want. I just… haven't gotten you a ring yet. It was kind of spur of the moment," he rambles.

She presses her lips against his. "Of course I will marry you," she whispers.

**A/N: So it probably isn't likely that she would get out completely unharmed, but that's why it's fiction. Only one more chpater to go, sadly. Last chapter's nothing exciting, we just find out about her arm and they go to dinner or something. You're never going to believe this, but when I was going through rumors for spoilers, there was one saying that there's supposed to be a fire in Stella's apartment building in I think the second new episode to come. I went back a little further, and it's in her neighbor's apartment. Two kids are inside and she resuces them. The one kid lit the fire so someone would find them; they were kidnapped or something. Really snowy here. We have like a foot again. We probably had thirty-six hours or more of snowing. And of course it's sunny today. Anyway... didn't have band competition Friday because of the weather. We have stupid state testing this week. It'll be really easy but very stupid. So I have each class twice this week unless it's one during a lunch period. We have those everyday because they can't change the lunch schedule. Study hall and English everyday. Good thing I have some books to read since I won't have homework. Or maybe I'll write some. Or I can read the new magazine that comes out Tuesday. But the girl that sits next to me will probably ask me all these questions if I write. She's kind of annoying and talks about how she wants to break up with this guy she's dating but she can't. I try to ignore her. I guess I'll post the last chapter Wednesday maybe. Please keep reviewing.**


	24. First Times

**Chapter 24: First Times**

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh"_

"You should make a complete recovery. The skin is almost all regrown, and the muscles and nerves are slowly repairing," the doctor informs them. "In a few weeks, you should have complete use of your hand again. With the lab work you do, you might experience some soreness, but it'll pass when you get use to it."

"Thank you," Stella smiles, hugging her fiancé.

After scheduling another appointment for next month, the couple leaves. "What should we do to celebrate?" Mac kisses her temple.

"How about we go home and I'll make dinner tonight?" she offers.

"Or… we could go out for a romantic dinner and not have to worry about the dishes."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You in a dress."

"There's only one problem with that: I don't have any dresses."

"I guess we get to go shopping then."

**CSI:NY**

"Five courses. Mac, I'm not going to make it to the main course."

He chuckles, "You don't have to eat everything. Plus we can take dessert home."

"But the food is always so good."

"Gaining a few pounds won't make you fat, Stella."

An hour later they are finishing their main courses. A band begins to play. Stella watches the couples around them get up. Mac stands in front of her and offers a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd be honored," she takes his hand, and he leads her onto the dance floor.

He places a hand on her back. "You look gorgeous, Stel."

She blushes, looking away from him. "Thanks." They continue to spin around to the music. "Do you… think it's odd that we haven't… slept together yet?"

"No, I think we're fine. Unless you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured. Why do you ask?"

"Lindsay was… asking me and thought it odd that we haven't really done anything."

"I think that we shouldn't care what other people think about us. If we're fine at the speed we're taking things, then we shouldn't change to please others." He watches her contemplate this. "Since when do you care what others think about you anyway?"

"I… don't. Except for what you think. It just made me think about us."

"Are you happy with our relationship?"

"Of course I am. I love you, Mac," Stella takes a deep breath. "But maybe it is time for us to get… more serious about this relationship."

"If you're sure you're ready, we can."

"Oh, I didn't exactly mean sleeping… together. At least not quite yet. But I guess we don't have to hide our relationship."

"Stel, I think almost everyone already knows. And we're engaged; isn't that serious?" Mac asks timidly, not wanting to offend her.

"Well, I… I guess. But most people have already… before they get engaged."

"I can wait until we're married, if that is what you need."

She studies him. "You're not like other men, Mac."

"Is that a good thing?"

Stella smiles, "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

He leads her back to their table. "Let's order dessert and take it home. We can leave whenever you're ready."

**CSI:NY**

"Stella, I'm glad I finally told you how I feel. Having someone special makes everyday seem brighter and worthwhile."

She sits down on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest. "No one physically needs another human being to survive. Love is when you have irrationally convinced yourself that you do need someone else."

"I must have fallen in love with you many years ago then," he sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing behind her ear.

She turns her head, lips almost meeting his. Zeus jumps on the bed and tries to join in the kiss. He positions himself directly in between his two parents, refusing to move.

Mac lays back, "How are we going to ditch the dog?"

She smiles and rests her head on his chest. "I'm not the one who wanted him."

"Oh, how could you resist such a handsome face?"

"I already had a handsome prince." Stella leans up to kiss him. Zeus whines, climbing on Mac for attention.

"Hold on a minute," he picks the rather large puppy up and puts him in the bathroom before closing the door.

She slowly kisses him. "They say that the mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death."

"I think we've explored the mystery of death enough," he whispers, kissing her again. "But neither of us has explored love lately."

"Mac, I… I want to."

"Sure? We can't go back to just friends after this."

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Then let's take the risk."

"I think I'm starting to like this whole love thing after all."

**A/N: And I guess they live happily ever after. So I didn't kill her after all. It was another one of those endings I didn't know how to write. I really want this to be my most reviewed story 'cause I did really like it, except the end was just okay, so please send your comments. Although I did like Freezing Together, but I hated that end too. Okay, so many of you that reviewed last chapter wanted to know who sent Stella the flowers and was her secret admirer. I intended for it to be Mac that sent them because he wanted to cheer her up after the whole attack. And when I wrote it, I think I also intended for Stella to know it was Mac that did it, not some other crazy guy. I'll have to reread that part of the chapter. I got the magazine a couple days ago, and it's about NY this month. I was kind of disappointed that they didn't interview Melina, but she'll be in September I guess and maybe she'll give us some hints about the new season. Anyway... I was going to update yesterday but I put it off because I didn't want to end the story if I have nothing else ready to go for you guys within like the next week. I really need to find typing time this weekend. I came up with a new idea today on the bus, plus I have another one, then a song I want to use. Then I have the one where Stella ends up HIV positive to finish at some point. So coming up hopefully not too long from now will be a story where they're held hostage, called I belive Justice in the Wrong Hands or something. Then I have Iris, which is a sequel to the one you guys were mad about since Mac told her they couldn't be in a relationship. What is the name of that one? Oh, Teardrops on my Guitar. Then there's a nameless one as of yet about Stella meeting her father because he's connect to a crime. I guess that's it for now. I'll try to get something new up soon so be on the lookout, though many of you have me on alerts. Thank you all for sticking with the story, and please give me your thoughts. **


End file.
